Annabel Lee
by Mikan Kaoru
Summary: Augustus Rookwood x OC. Timeline pasca penangkapan Augustus Rookwood. Oneshot. Epistolari.


_A/N:_ Augustus Rookwood x OC. Berawal dari pembicaraan ngalor ngidul sama teman saya yang memainkan karakter Augustus Rookwood di suatu forum Roleplay, mengalir pada pembicaraan mem-pair kan Rookwood dengan karakter original milik saya, Annabel Lee Perdue (visualisasi Shinku dari Rozen Maiden, karakterisasi berdasarkan pada puisi Annabel Lee dari Edgar Allan Poe, halfblood, ayah Squib (keturunan Halfblood) x Ibu Muggle. Dan kami memutuskan untuk membuat Annabel dan Rookwood berbeda usia 10 tahun (iya so Lolita emang orz). Sayangnya sebelum sempat main bareng, satu dan hal lain terjadi dan kemudian kesempatannya keburu pergi. Jadilah saya membuat ini, katakanlah sebagai permintaan maaf karena Annabel mati duluan sebelum sempat main. Sekalian mencoba-coba teknik Epistolari.

Enjoy.

* * *

**Annabel Lee**

Lima belas Agustus. Hujan rintik-rintik sejak pagi.

Perawat Margaret baru saja keluar. Dia sempat terheran-heran ketika mendapati vas di atas meja samping tempat tidurku ini hanya berisi tangkai-tangkai lavender yang kuntum-kuntumnya tercabuti hampir semua, padahal Theresia baru menggantinya dengan yang segar tadi pagi. Kukatakan padanya aku yang memetikinya, menyimpannya di antara halaman-halaman jurnalku ini. Bisa kurasakan tatapannya masih terpaku padaku, karena aku tak pernah melakukan itu sebelumnya. Aku hanya bilang padanya kalau aku ingin jurnalku juga beraroma lavender saat kubuka, dan setelahnya ia tidak bertanya lagi. Ia sempat menawarkan diri untuk menemaniku hingga Father selesai makan malam di kafetaria, berkata ia sudah selesai berkeliling mengecek pasien lain di bangsal ini. Aku sempat merasa tidak enak ketika menolaknya. Perawat Margaret selalu baik padaku, selalu bersedia menungguiku kalau Theresia atau Father harus melakukan sesuatu meski terkadang _shift-_nya sudah selesai. Tapi aku ingin menikmati beberapa saat kesendirian.

Karena aku tahu sisa waktuku semakin pendek. Bagaimanapun, aku ingin menuliskan ini selagi aku masih bisa menggerakkan pena. Father pasti akan marah lagi kalau tahu aku menulis ini untuk Anda, Tuan Rookwood. Aku tidak tahu apakah Father akan sanggup memaafkanmu suatu saat nanti. Kuharap Father tidak akan membaca jurnal ini setelah aku pergi nanti, tapi mungkin itu juga berarti Anda tidak akan pernah menemukan jurnal ini dan membacanya. Selagi aku menulis, aku berharap suatu keajaiban nanti akan membawa jurnal ini pada Anda, menyampaikan semua yang tidak sempat kukatakan sebelumnya pada Anda, dan kuharap lembar-lembarnya masih beraroma lavender. Kuharap itu akan mengingatkan Anda padaku.

Aku teringat pada hari itu, Tuan. Apa Anda juga masih mengingatnya? Delapan belas Agustus, lima tahun yang lalu. Matahari di bulan Agustus lima tahun lalu selalu menampakkan dirinya dengan bangga, tidak seperti musim panas kali ini, London selalu basah hampir setiap harinya sejak awal bulan, apa di tempat Anda juga begitu? Delapan belas Agustus tinggal tiga hari lagi, diam-diam aku berharap pada hari itu matahari akan sudi menampakkan diri sejenak, agar aku bisa mengenang kembali hari itu. Sayang sekali aku tidak bisa kembali ke sana. Sayang sekali memang, aku punya firasat aku tidak akan punya kesempatan keluar dari kamar ini lagi.

Ingatkah Anda, Tuan? Hari itu masih pagi. Hanya sedikit pelancong lainnya yang sudah muncul. Aku suka pantai di pagi hari. Pasirnya yang masih lembap karena embun, angin pagi berbau garam, dinginnya sesekali melecut-lecut wajahku, membawa kesegaran. Aku selalu menghabiskan pagi sebelum sarapan di tempat yang sama semenjak kedatanganku, mendengarkan debur ombak, menghirup bau laut, melihat permukaan air yang berkilau kehijauan, merasakan butir-butir pasir kasar yang menenggelamkan kedua kakiku setiap langkahnya. Aku tidak pernah melihat laut sebelumnya. Itu pertama kalinya sepanjang enam belas tahun hidupku, Father membawaku menghabiskan sebulan terakhir musim panas di pantai.

Ada seseorang yang baru di pagi itu, seseorang yang sebelumnya tak pernah kulihat di rutinitas jalan-jalan pagiku. Ia berdiri terpaku di tepi pantai, sosoknya yang tegap menjulang kokoh, namun ada selapis kelabu yang menyelimuti, dingin dan tak tersentuh, mengingatkanku pada batu karang yang terpancang tegak, gagah dan bangga, sendiri menjalani hidupnya yang panjang di tengah laut lepas.

Ya, itu Anda, Tuan. Sekarang, ketika aku tengah mengangkat memori ini kembali, izinkanlah aku bertanya. Apakah saat itu Anda sadar, kalau si gadis bertubuh mungil dengan rambut pirang panjangnya yang berlilit pita merah tengah mengamati Anda, lama sebelum Anda mengalihkan pandangan Anda dari horizon nun jauh di sana? Sepasang mata Anda yang sehitam dan seberkilau obsidian, menatapku dalam, pandangan yang terasa rumit dan tak terdefinisikan bagiku saat itu. Aku tak bergerak, Anda pun sama, hanya saling bertukar kata dan sapa melalui mata kita, biru dengan hitam, angin mungkin menyampaikan bisik-bisik tambahan yang tak sempat terungkapkan. Kurasa saat itu Anda masih belum mengira kalau aku telah berusia enam belas, ya, Tuan? Karena Pym yang terlindung aman di pelukan eratku, karena tubuh mungilku, karena gaun musim panasku, juga karena Theresia yang kemudian memanggilku, seperti layaknya seorang pengasuh anak yang kelewat cemas. Pertemuan pertama kita terjadi dan kemudian berlalu. Tak ada yang istimewa. Aku dan Anda hanyalah dua orang asing yang kebetulan saling bersinggungan di sepenggal pagi, sebelum kemudian hariku dan hari Anda akan kembali bergulir seperti biasanya.

Rasanya sulit mempercayai kalau lima tahun telah berlalu semenjak saat itu. Ketika di hari-hari berikutnya semua masih berlangsung sama seperti sebelumnya, kecuali keberadaan Anda yang selalu ada. Setiap aku melewati tempat itu, Anda akan ada di sana, berdiri di tempat yang sama, dengan keheningan yang sama, terselimuti kesendirian yang sama, menatap horizon yang sama, kemudian saat aku mendekat, Anda akan mengikuti langkahku dengan sepasang mata obsidian Anda. Di satu hari aku akan berlari-lari menyambut ombak, di hari lain kepalaku tertunduk mengikuti jejak lubang napas kerang-kerang, atau jalan berjingkat-jingkat ketika melewati permukaan yang dipenuhi pecahan kulit kerang. Anda masih tetap berdiri di tempat yang sama meski waktu telah berlalu, sesekali kembali terpekur di horizon yang jauh, satu kali mengamati nelayan yang tengah menarik perahunya ke tepi.

Begitulah, aku dan Anda menghabiskan sepotong pagi, berdua di tempat yang sama, tanpa sekecap pun kata tertukar, hanya saling menyadari keberadaan masing-masing, hingga waktu sarapanku tiba dan Theresia memanggilku kembali ke pondok. Kemudian aku akan menunduk berpamitan pada Anda, yang selalu Anda balas dengan gedikan singkat. Aku dan Anda, dua orang asing yang saling berbagi sepotong pagi dalam hening, dan aku mengira aku akan mengucapkan selamat tinggal untuk selamanya pada Anda, seorang pria yang selalu membuatku teringat akan keteguhan batu karang yang berdiri dalam diam, sendiri di tengah lautan luas, dan entah kenapa, kemungkinan tidak akan ada lagi sepasang mata kelam yang sama, yang selalu mengawasiku dengan hati-hati, menorehkan sedikit pilu yang tak pernah kurasakan sebelumnya.

Pernahkah terlintas dalam pikiran Anda, kalau setelahnya, takdir akan membawaku dan Anda kembali bersinggungan, dan lagi, dan lagi, dan membawa kita pada hari yang tengah kita tapaki ini? Ataukah seperti halnya diriku yang mengira tak akan lagi mendapati sepasang mata kelam Anda tengah mengamatiku dalam diam, Anda pun mengira irisan takdir kita selesai di pagi terakhir itu? Apakah kaki-kaki kecil di dada Anda juga mendadak melonjak-lonjak kecil, lalu menarik-narik jantung Anda hingga jatuh ke perut, ketika aku dan Anda kembali saling bersinggungan jalan, di bawah atap melengkung peron sembilan tiga perempat, yang sedikit berkabut oleh asap tebal putih lokomotif kereta sekolahku? Ketika aku dan Anda, kemudian, mendapati bahwa kita adalah _sama_. Bahwa kita saling berbagi rahasia yang _sama_, yang sama-sama kita emban semenjak takdir memutuskan bahwa kita akan membawa darah ini.

Meski begitu, aku sadar saat itu Anda merasa masih ada perbedaan di antara kita yang tak terbantahkan. Aku mengerti itu, Tuan. Bagaimanapun, aku tak bisa mengubah apa yang telah digariskan oleh takdir untuk kita berdua. Kenyataan bahwa aku tidak digariskan semurni garis Anda, namun takdir masih membawa jalan hidupku dan Anda untuk lagi-lagi saling bersilangan, aku percaya semesta tengah berusaha menyampaikan sesuatu padaku. Pada Anda. Pada semua kaum kita. Sesuatu yang mungkin, akan bisa kita pahami bersama, dengan kedua tangan kita tergenggam erat, dengan Anda berada di sampingku untuk membimbing langkah-langkahku yang masih terpatah dan meraba-raba, dengan sepasang obsidian Anda tak pernah alpa menjagaku. Kupikir, mungkin, aku akan juga bisa perlahan-lahan mampu memahami Anda, merengkuh selimut sepi yang melingkupi kekokohan batu karang Anda, memahami apa yang mendorong Anda melakukan semua itu, mendukung ia yang menyebarkan teror di setiap mimpi-mimpi kaum kita yang tidak semurni Anda.

Father tidak mengerti ini. Father tidak bisa menerima ini. Tolong maafkanlah dirinya. Ia ayahku tersayang, pria malang yang dipermainkan takdir bahkan semenjak sebelum ia dilahirkan. Ia hanya ingin bisa melihatku hidup dan bernapas dengan lega selama rentang waktu mengizinkanku. Tolong maafkan ia, yang hanya memiliki diriku ini.

Angin kencang bertiup barusan. Aku mendengar kelebat tirai menari dari kamar sebelah, mungkin jendelanya tidak ditutup lagi, si nyonya baik hati dengan kakinya yang terbebat, yang selalu merasa kepanasan setiap malam.

Aku melihat kelebat Seraphim, dengan senyum lembutnya, dengan keenam sayapnya yang mengepak anggun.

Kuharap ia menyampaikan doaku untuk Anda, Tuan. Doaku yang tak putus-putusnya selalu mengharap kebaikan selalu mengalir pada Anda, mengharap ia akan menghapus semua lara yang mengendap di hatimu, mengharap ia akan menyingkap tabir sepi yang menyelimuti Anda, yang tak berhasil kusingkap.

Mengharap ia akan mengizinkan sepercik pecahan diriku, untuk selalu bersama Anda.

Hiduplah untukku, Tuan. Hiduplah untukku, perlihatkan dunia padaku melalui sepasang matamu, perdengarkan suara-suara dunia yang tak sempat kudengar dengan sepasang telingamu, hirup gegap gempita kehidupan yang tak sempat kuhirup. Dan ketika saatnya tiba, semoga Seraphim mengizinkanku menggantikannya menyambut Anda.

Malaikat kecilmu,

Annabel Lee Perdue

* * *

"Simpanlah. Aku sudah selesai membacanya."

Ia mengembalikan jurnal bersampul kulit tua itu padaku di kunjungan keduaku. Kuteliti sepasang matanya, raut kerasnya yang tampak letih dan marah pada dunia yang mengkhianatinya. Entah apa yang kucari. Sesuatu yang terlihat oleh Bibi Annabel, namun tidak terlihat oleh mata lain, mungkin? Bagaimana Bibi Annabel mengibaratkan pria itu sebagai sebuah batu karang yang sendirian menantang ombak di tengah amukan Maelstorm, namun kini aku hanya melihatnya sebagai kapal nyaris karam yang tengah berjuang untuk sekedar mengapung di lautan mati.

"Arthur tak pernah berniat sedikitpun membiarkanku menyentuh apapun lagi milik Annabel," kembali suara paraunya terdengar, mengulur kata-katanya, seolah ia tengah menunggu reaksiku sebelum memutuskan apa yang akan dia ucapkan selanjutnya.

"Kakek sudah tidak ada, Mr. Rookwood."

"Kenapa, _boy?_ Kau tak pernah mengenal Annabel sebelumnya. Ia pergi bahkan sebelum kau lahir. Kenapa kau membawa jurnalnya padaku?"

Aku tersenyum samar. Pertanyaan ini sesuatu yang sudah kuduga sebelumnya.

"Aku ingin mengenal Bibi Annabel. Bagaimana Bibi Annabel memandang Anda, juga bagaimana Kakek memandang Anda," aku berhenti sejenak, hati-hati menyusun kata-kataku berikutnya, mencari-cari sedikitnya kerlip yang mungkin dulu hanya muncul pada mendiang bibiku, dan mendiang bibiku saja. "Dan mungkin… memastikan Bibi tidak pergi dalam ketersia-siaan."

Mungkin sesuatu pada kata-kataku. Mungkin juga sesuatu yang ia baca dalam jurnal Bibi, aku tidak tahu yang mana. Ada sekerlip rindu yang jauh, damba yang merana, mengelebat di bayangan matanya yang keruh oleh dendam. Rasanya, aku bisa melihatnya tengah memandang seorang gadis bertubuh mungil, dengan rambut pirangnya yang mengombak dan berkilau keemasan, dengan senyumnya yang tertarik samar dan dan malu-malu, dengan sepasang mata sewarna langit yang mengerlip polos. Bibiku, bibi yang tak pernah kulihat, yang hanya kukenal dari cerita Kakek yang mengalir dengan tatapan kerinduan yang sama, adik yang hanya sempat ayahku kenal di dua tahun terakhir hidup singkatnya.

Aku masih belum berhenti membayangkan bagaimana menyenangkannya andai saja aku memiliki kesempatan mengenalnya. Membayangkan bagaimana bila takdir membawanya dan pria di hadapanku ini pada jalinan kisah yang sama sekali lain. Mungkin sekarang aku akan duduk di belakang rumah mereka, memanggil pria ini Paman, menggendong bayi mereka yang terkecil, sementara anak-anak mereka yang lebih tua menggerecoki ayah dan ibuku.

Bibiku. Bibi Annabel yang malang.

"Bibimu…"

Ia menggantung ucapannya. Mungkin tengah berusaha memastikan ia mengatakan hal yang tepat. Aku bisa melihat kesungguhan di matanya, perlahan menggeser amarah yang sempat mengeruhkan sepasang binar kelam itu.

Lalu kelopaknya memejam. Lama. Menghembuskan napas panjang berkali-kali. Jemarinya yang tengah mencengkeram tepi meja, sedikit bergetar. Ia memejamkan mata, seolah membiarkan waktu melaluinya tanpa ia harus ikut terseret.

Kelopaknya membuka berat. Sepasang mata kelam itu menatapku. Tak lagi kudapati gejolak amarah di sana. Hanya ada sesal. Damba.

Bukan. Itu kesungguhan.

"Do me a favour, Leslie?"

"Yeah?"

"Kau tahu bukit kesukaan Annabel?"

Ya, aku tahu tempatnya. Berkali-kali Bibi Annabel menyebutkannya di jurnal, sebuah bukit kecil di tepi pemukiman tempat Bibi dan Kakek tinggal dulu, dengan padang lavender yang menghampar sejauh mata memandang.

"Petikkan satu ikat. Untuknya."

Aku tersenyum mendengar permintaannya, mengangguk menyanggupi. Sesuatu yang mungkin menjadi permintaan terakhirnya. Aku sudah melangkah sejauh ini, mana mungkin berhenti hanya untuk menolaknya?

"Boleh aku memanggilmu Paman?"

Ia terkesiap akan celetukan tiba-tibaku. Terpana sesaat. Lalu, perlahan, ia mengangguk ragu. Tersenyum canggung.

Waktu singkat yang kami miliki sudah selesai. Ia harus kembali pergi.

"Jangan datang besok." Tiba-tiba ia berhenti, berkata sambil memunggungiku. Kami berdua sama-sama tahu apa yang akan terjadi besok. Hari eksekusinya. Aku mengangguk dengan tenggorokan tercekat, meski aku tahu pria itu tak bisa melihatku.

"Semoga Bibi Annabel yang menjemputmu nanti, Paman."

Hal terakhir yang kudengar hanya sepotong dengusan. Lalu pintu besi berat itu berderit, kemudian menutup.

Paman yang tak pernah kumiliki. Dan setelah ini, tak akan bisa kulihat lagi.

**THE END**


End file.
